


Change your Mind

by w00t4ewan



Series: Tumblr Drabble Collection [16]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, wife bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ and Emily wager their first 'wife bet' while unpacking their new house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change your Mind

“Hey, Jay?” Emily called from the living room. “What is this picture from?”

They had finally started unpacking after the honeymoon and were settling into their new home nicely. Emily was working on unpacking the living room when she came across a framed photo of Reid and JJ at what appeared to be a baseball game. Now, Emily knew her wife and she knew JJ didn’t follow sports. So she was rather confused by her find. 

JJ rounded the corner and sat on the couch with a glass of wine, “Oh yeah! Reid took me to a Nationals game a hundred years ago.”

“You? At a baseball game?” Emily questioned. 

“It wasn’t that long after he joined the team and I thought it’d be fun,” JJ shrugged as she took a long sip from her glass.

“So, you went … on a date with Reid?”

“It wasn’t a date, Em!” JJ rolled her eyes. “You can’t possibly think that it was a date. We just went as friends.”

“Just friends?” Emily said as she straddled JJ on the couch and planted a kiss on her lips, pulling away with the taste of white wine. “Then why is his arm around you?”

“Friends, Emily,” JJ replied.

“Who paid?” Emily asked with a grin.

“He did but that’s because he is a nice guy!” JJ added, furrowing her brow.

“How sure are you it wasn’t a date?” Emily quipped as she took the glass and had a drink.

“Pretty sure, Em. I’ve been on a date before. I know how they work,” JJ stated flatly. “This wasn’t a date.”

“Are you willing to….I don’t know,” Emily tapped her finger to her lips thinking of a good wager. “Are you willing to make a wife bet?”

JJ reached over the end table and set her glass down before looping her thumbs in Emily’s belt loops and pulling her closer, “Oh, you’re on.”

She pulled her wife in and laid a lingering kiss on pouty lips. Emily kissed her back, nipping at her bottom lip with eager teeth. 

“If I win, you do whatever I say for an entire week!” Emily grinned.

“And when I win,” JJ corrected. “You’ll be mine for a week.”

“Kiss on it?” Emily asked with a devilish smile. 

“Oh, yes Mrs Prentiss,” JJ purred as she pulled Emily in again. They fell back on the couch and quickly forgot about unpacking all together. 

The next day before their morning briefing they walked to the bullpen hand in hand. Smiling as they approached Reid, each ready to win the bet. 

“Hey Spence,” JJ smiled. “Do you remember that time we went to the Nationals game together?”

Reid shifted in his chair and blushed a little, “JJ, I have an eidetic memory.”

“What she wants to ask,” Emily butted in. “Is if that day was a date.”

Now Reid went bright red, “Well, erm, yes? I mean I thought so…” he looked at Emily and put his hands up defensively, “Emily! It was before you even got here and it didn’t mean anything and I’m so sorry! Please don’t hate me!”

Emily just burst out laughing. And wrapped her arms around JJ’s waist with a shit eating grin across her face. “I told you! I win!”

“Dammit!” JJ exclaimed. “Reid, why didn’t you tell me that was a date?!”

“What?” Reid looked at the two in confusion. “JJ, how did you not know!?”

“You, are mine now,” Emily smiled as she kissed JJ quickly. “First wife bet goes to … ME!”

“Wife bet?” Derek asked as he joined the group. “What was the wager?”

“If I’m following correctly, I think they had a bet whether or not JJ and I went on a date.” Reid suggested.

“Oh, that time you two went to the ball game,” Derek said as he sipped his coffee. “Totally a date. Reid didn’t shut up about it for two weeks!”

Reid shoved Derek off the side of his desk, “Morgan!”

“How did you not know that was a date?” Derek laughed as JJ rolled her eyes.

“I thought we were just bros doing bro things!” JJ threw her hands in the air and stomped away to the kitchen.

When JJ was out of view Emily pulled a $20 out of her pocket and handed it to Reid with a grin, “Well played, adding Derek for effect.”

Derek shrugged, “I have no idea what you’re talking about”

Reid smiled, “Statistically, if you cheat you’re going to get caught and I think in ‘wife bets’ that not only nullifies the win but it doubles the time served.”

Emily punched his arm jokingly, “I’ll take my chances.”


End file.
